The present invention relates to a wind deflector of an open car.
In a so-called open car, in which an upper portion thereof above a belt line except a windshield is foldable so as to be stored rearward, it is known that at a rear end portion of a cabin behind a driver seat is provided a wind deflector to prevent air having passed above the car from coming into the cabin, specifically into the vicinity of a passenger's head, from a vehicle rear (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,150).
In such an open car, particularly a so-called two-seater open car equipped with only driver and assistant seats, there is also generally provided a roll bar having a specified height in case of a rollover of the vehicle during an open-state driving. Since such a roll bar is provided behind the seats, like the above-described wind deflector, it may be preferable for the wind deflector to be provided integrally at the roll bar, from viewpoints of attachment or designing of the vehicle. The wind deflector disclosed in the above-described patent is fixed to the roll bar accordingly.
However, it may be difficult to shut off fully the air flow coming in from the vehicle rear by the above-described wind deflector. Particularly, since the height of the wind deflector is limited to a certain degree in order to ensure a necessary rear view for the driver via a rear view mirror, it may be inevitable that part of the air flow comes into the cabin beyond the wind deflector. Namely, in the event that the vehicle running speed increases exceeding a specified speed, the above-described part of the air flow beyond the wind deflector also increases, result in the air flow coming into the portion around the passenger's head. Accordingly, there still exists problems that the passenger would feel displeasure or an effective temperature which the passenger feels would decrease.